


a short penis

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El novio de Harry tiene un pene chico; él no quiere acabar con su relación por ello, pero tampoco puede tener sexo y eso le está volviendo loco. Comienza a ir a un psicólogo; Louis, con su pene grueso y grande, sabe como tratarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

Harry estaba caminando hacia la cafetería "Swords", allí se iba a encontrar con su mejor amigo Niall y su mejor amiga Amy, ellos eran muy buenos amigos desde niños, Niall solía ser su vecino y Amy su compañera y única amiga en la escuela (o bueno, mejor dicho, primer amiga, ya que después tuvo más pero ella fue la primera y única por un tiempo). Niall la había conocido por Harry y cuando eran adolescentes ellos dos habían sido novios pero luego de un año, cuando lo estaban por cumplir, tuvieron una pelea y el rubio terminó con ella, aunque eso no cambió en nada su amistad, aunque el rizado sospechaba que su amigo seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella (aunque muchas veces creía que no porque ellos eran unos idiotas entre ellos, especialmente ella con él).

De niños los tres habían sido muy unidos, jugaban todo el tiempo juntos y sus mejores travesuras habían sido de ellos tres, aunque claro, algunas veces por separado, como esa vez en la que Niall y Amy se habían organizado para alisarle el rizado cabello a Harry mientras dormía, o cuando Amy estaba en la adolescencia y pasaba más tiempo maquillándose o arreglándose que con sus amigos, ellos habían estado celosos, cuando le cambiaron todo el contenido de sus cremas por pinturas de exterior (de las que no se quitan fácilmente), de diferentes colores. O como cuando estaban en la universidad y pintaron el rostro de Niall de verde agua y lo disfrazaron de Perry el ornitorrinco en una fiesta, una vez que él se desmayó por haber consumido mucho alcohol.

Siempre estuvieron pegados, en la universidad les costó bastante, porque todos estudiaron carreras diferentes, Harry relaciones públicas y publicidad, Niall administración de empresas y Amy abogacía, pero continuaron viéndose a pesar de todo. Estuvieron distanciados en ese tiempo, los tres habían conseguido amigos aparte, pero siempre fueron amigos, en algún momento ellos se veían.

Cuando ya terminaron la universidad y comenzaron a trabajar se organizaron, para poder verse un día a la semana y si tenían más tiempo del común a veces más.

Al llegar al local el de ojos verdes abrió la puerta y entró en él, localizó a sus amigos en una mesa cerca del centro del lugar y se dirigió hacia ellos a paso lento, casi pareciendo cansado, se sentó en la única silla vacía en la mesa y rió al ver a su amigo ya comiendo mientras que su amiga solo estaba tecleando algo en su celular, aunque también había comida para ella en la mesa y ellos eran los peores amigos porque no habían esperado por él, ni para pedir sus desayunos.

-Hola, Harry. -Niall al hablar tiró comida de su boca, la cual cayó en las caras de Amy y Harry, ellos al mismo tiempo le llamaron la atención diciendo su nombre pero en un tono más alto que el que normalmente usan. Niall solo se encogió de hombros, riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola, Niall. -Le contestó el rizado, con los ojos entrecerrados en su dirección, aún molesto, se pasó la mano por la cara para sacar la comida que el rubio le había tirado encima. Amy también lo saludó pero solo con un movimiento de mano, indiferente y todavía concentrada en su celular.

Harry levantó una de sus manos para llamar la atención de la camarera, cuando está se acercó le pidió un café con leche y dos medias lunas, en el tiempo que tardó la chica en traerle lo que le había pedido, él y su rubio amigo se dispusieron a hablar sobre cosas triviales cómo lo que había hecho en la semana y cómo les había ido en el trabajo. Harry era publicista en una empresa reconocida de la ciudad, y Niall chef de su propio restaurante, esté no era muy conocido pero era muy cómodo y familiar, al rizado le gustaba mucho, iba a comer allí con su hermana y madre todos los domingos al medio día, aunque claro que había excepciones, como cuando salía los sabados, lo cual pasaba muy a menudo.

La camarera al cabo de minutos de que los dos callaran se acercó con el pedido del castaño, lo dejó en la mesa y se retiró. Harry llevó su taza de café con leche a su boca y tomó un sorbo de está, mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Amy.

\- ¿Y, Harry? ¿Cómo la tiene Felix? -Preguntó Amy de repente, queriendo sacar información de la vida amorosa de su amigo. Ella tomó también un sorbo de su bebida, solo que en su caso esta era un fresco licuado de frutillas.

-No lo sé, todavía no la vi. -Harry se encogió de hombros, reaccionando muy indiferente al tema.

La reacción de su amiga es muy diferente a la que Harry esperaba. Ya que ella abre mucho más de lo que debería los ojos y escupe restos de licuado sobre Harry. - ¿Qué? -Casi grita sorprendida. -¿Escuche bien? ¿Harry Styles todavía no le vio el pene al chico con el que sale desde hace semanas? -Preguntó indignada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tu también? ¿Que tiene sus comidas y saliva con mi cara? -Contestó con más preguntas Harry, elevando su tono de voz, estaba verdaderamente molesto, aunque su amiga si tenía razón en sorprenderse, él acostumbraba a tener sexo de una noche con los chicos y nada más que eso.

Esto ya le estaba resultando extraño a la mayoría de las personas que él conocía porque: 1) Él no salía con nadie y lo estaba haciendo con Felix desde hace ya dos semanas y 2) Todavía no había tenido sexo con él (lo que era nueva información y los demás todavía desconocían pero seguramente, se sorprenderían como Amy si se enteraran).

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me sorprenda? Eres de esos que se acuestan con alguien y luego los desechan. -El de ojos verdes puso los ojos y bufó irritado, como respuesta.

-Sí, Amy, pero esta vez es diferente.

Harry sonrió no muy amplío y volvió a tomar otro sorbo su café con leche, dejando sus amigos con sus bocas abierta, mostrando su comida.


	2. Capítulo dos

Harry estaba saliendo con Felix desde hace ya casi un mes y todavía no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, lo que era muy sorprendente, Harry era una persona muy adicta al sexo. Pero claro que él en el tiempo en que no había tenido sexo con Felix se había masturbado y no solo con su mano, también con varios juguetes sexuales, él tenía una colección de estos.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer justo ahora...o eso iba a pasar según los planes de Harry pero no para los de Felix, ya que llamó por teléfono en el momento en que el rizado iba a tomar uno de sus consoladores.

Harry bufó molesto e irritado, tomó el celular y atendió.

"Hola, bebé." 

"¿Qué? ¿Hoy era la cena? Casi lo olvidó."

"No, claro que no. En unos minutos llegaré allí."

Cortó la llamada y observó el consolador por unos minutos. —Otro día te tocara, amigo. Hoy es turno de Felix... o eso espero. —Murmuro en voz alta e hizo una mueca para si mismo al terminar la oración. — No creo que pueda aguantar más sin tener un pene dentro. —Susurró luego para sí mismo, a la vez que se dirigía para su armario.

Se vistió rápido con un traje y zapatos, iban a ir a "Etse", un restaurant reconocido y elegante, bueno, en realidad él iría, Felix ya estaba allí desde hace 30 minutos, Harry no lo hubiera hecho esperar si lo hubiera recordado pero la verdad era que su necesidad de tener algo dentro suyo no le dejaba pensar aveces.

Cuando terminó de alistarse salió disparando hacia el lugar donde sería su cita. Entró a "Etse" después de llegar y se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a su chico, cuando lo encontró se dirigió hasta el con paso decidido y una muy seductora sonrisa.

Ya al estar frente a Felix acercó su rostro al de él y lo beso de forma intensa y desesperada, con la intensión de hacerle saber cuanto le deseaba, él le contestó de igual forma y el rizado se alegró por eso, hace un más o menos una semana se venían besando de está forma casi todo el tiempo pero lamentablemente nunca había llegado a ser más que eso o que un par de manos en lugares donde comúnmente no iban.

...

La cena se baso en charlas sobre su semana y sus trabajos, alguna que otra insinuación sexual (esto puso muy feliz y hasta un poco excitado a Harry) y besos castos, solo algunos era más pasionales pero no pasaba de eso.

—Harry. —El morocho elevó solo una esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa entre traviesa y seductora, mientras lo miraba atento. — ¿Te gustaría ir luego para mi casa? —El de ojos miel levantó una de sus cejas y amplio su sonrisa. Con un leve movimiento dejó su mano encima de la del rizado y le dio con su pulgar caricias por entremedio de sus dedos, provocándole al de rulos un estremecimiento.

"¡Por fin, ya era hora, Felix!" Pensó Harry mientras saltaba de alegría mentalmente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. —Claro, Felix. Me encantaría.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron conversando, sin más insinuaciones sexuales, pero Harry ya no estaba preocupado por ello, porque si Felix lo invitaba el esperaba que fuera para tener sexo y no hacer cosas tontas de pareja como acostarse y ver una película o algo de eso. Cuando ambos terminaron sus platos Felix se levantó y Harry le siguió fuera del restaurante hacía su auto. 

...

 

La espalda de Harry chocó contra la pared del living de la casa de Felix, éste lo sostenía de la cintura de forma dura y lo besaba agresiva y desesperadamente. El de ojos verdes recorría la espalda y nuca del morocho con sus manos, acariciando su piel ya desnuda con las yemas de sus dedos. Harry se había sacado la camisa y pantalón a los minutos de haber entrado a la casa, mientras que el de ojos miel había tardado más y hasta el momento solo se había quitado la camisa.

El morocho bajó sus manos hasta el trasero del rizado y lo apretó ligeramente. Acercó sus labios al oído del ojiverde. —Vamos a mi habitación. —Le susurró con voz ronca cerca del oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

El de ojos verde solo se limitó a asentir frenéticamente, Felix rió suavemente y llevó de la mano a Harry hacía su habitación. Dentro de está comenzaron nuevamente a besarse pero un poco más suave, el morocho recostó en la cama al de rulos y se subió encima de él, besándolo con mas intensidad y recorriendo el pálido cuerpo de esté con sus manos.

Harry se sentía un poco avergonzado, él estaba realmente excitado, pero se notaba que su acompañante no lo estaba lo suficiente, o eso podía ver el rizado cuando el otro pegaba sus cuerpos juntos. No sentía una dura erección otra la suya y eso lo preocupaba. ¿No sería capaz de excitar como se debía al morocho? "Claro que no puede ser eso, nunca haz tenido problemas con conquistar chicos" pensó, esquivando esos negativos pensamientos de su mente.

Dejando de pensar, el de rulos se concentró en sentir, cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza sobre la almohada que estaba detrás de su cabeza. Pudo sentir como el morocho bajaba su bóxer y acariciaba sus muslos y piernas mientras lo hacía. El de ojos verdes soltaba roncos gemidos, a la vez que ayudaba a su amante a quitar su ropa.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre su miembro y muslos, una de ellas se deslizaba lentamente por esté, mientras que las otras lo acariciaban sutilmente en los muslos internos, buscando con sus dedos la entrada de él. El de ojos verdes pudo observar como Felix aún tenía su pantalón y la ropa interior, se mordió el labio inferior al subir la mirada por el cuerpo, tenía los abdominales marcados, aunque se veía en partes, ya que estaba encima de él.

Volvió a tirar la cabeza en la almohada cuando sintió los dos dedos del de ojos miel presionar sobre su entrada, esté fue introduciéndolos lentamente para después moverlos y abrirlos como tijeras dentro. Con su lengua acariciaba la glande del miembro del rizado.

Cuando el de ojos verdes ya estuvo lo suficiente estirado el morocho retiró los dedos dentro de él y se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer para poder penetrarlo con su miembro, luego de minutos cuando lo hizo Harry no lo sintió. Pensó que le había metido tres dedos muy juntos en lugar de dos. —Puedes meter ya tu pene, ya sabes. —Susurró Harry de forma entrecortada y con la voz muy ronca, Felix no le entendió y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, por lo que siguió embistiéndolo. Como el morocho no le contestaba el rizado levantó un poco la cabeza, abriendo los ojos, vio como en realidad lo estaba embistiendo con su miembro y casi pega un grito (el cual Felix pensó que era de placer pero había sido, en realidad, de susto), él ni siquiera había sentido la diferencia con sus dedos.


	3. capítulo tres

Harry estiró su mano y con algo de esfuerzo tomó en está el dildo que había dejado sobre su mesa luz y lo dejó sobre su cama, esté era color piel, muy similar a un pene de tamaño común, obviamente el de Felix también estaba dentro de lo común, si lo mirabas con un microscopio.

Una de sus manos se encontraba alrededor de su miembro, deslizándose sobre esté lentamente, tomó el lubricante nuevamente y vertió un poco del liquido sobre dos de sus dedos y parte de su mano, los acercó hasta su entrada y comenzó a embestirse con estos, no fue de forma lenta al inicio, ni nada por el estilo, el empezó a penetrarse de forma brusca y rápida.

Cuando sintió su agujero listo para algo más grande agarró el dildo, lo miro por un instante, mordiendo su labio inferior, era la primera vez que le pasaba, no podía creer que uno de sus juguetes sexuales fuera más grande que el pene de su pareja. Paró de pensar cuando notó su miembro disminuir de tamaño y llevó rápidamente el objeto con el que iba a penetrarse hacía su entrada, fue introduciéndole en está de forma lenta, arqueando su espalda y soltando un fuerte gemido mientras lo hacía. Al sentir que su interior se iba adaptando al juguete comenzó a moverlo, sacándolo y volviéndolo a introducir, primero lentamente pero aumentando la velocidad a medida que los minutos pasaban.

Su otra mano todavía se movía sobre su miembro, pero ahora con más velocidad, igualando la de sus propias embestidas. La habitación estaba llena de jadeos y gemidos fuertes pero se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su celular y el de rulos se vio obligado a contestar.

Harry sabía que podía ser urgente, su hermana estaba por casarse y en cualquier momento podía necesitar su ayuda para cualquier preparativo. Cuando tomó su celular de la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama vio que era su mejor amigo, soltó un gruñido demostrando su molestia, pero de igual forma contestó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Murmuró de forma entrecortada, con la voz más ronca de lo normal, al terminar de hablar soltó un gemido, esté fue provocado por un movimiento de su mano, la que volvió a introducir el dildo en su culo.

— ¿¡Estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con Felix ahora mismo!? ¡Por dios, Harry! ¡Que asco! —Casi gritó el rubio asqueado.

Rodó sus ojos, soltando un bufido, pensando en que si fuera así el nunca podría llegar a gemir como lo hizo con el tamaño del pene de su novio. Alejó su mano del objeto, dejando esté dentro suyo, pero continuó deslizando su otra mano por lo largo de su pene, jadeó.

—Claro que no. —Esa respuesta seguramente hizo pensar lo contrario a Niall, por los gemidos que salieron de sus labios cuando habló, pero a Harry no podría importarle menos.

—Bueno, si que lo estas haciendo ¡Deja de hacerlo! —Le gritó su amigo por teléfono, sonando mucho más irritado de lo que lo había escuchado antes. — Te estoy esperando hace media hora en la tienda de trajes, se supone que tenemos que comprar hoy los nuestros. ¡Eres el hermano de la novia!

Harry soltó un gruñido, al recordar que él debía estar con Niall en tiendas de trajes buscando uno para usar en el casamiento de su hermana, y sacó rápidamente el juguete sexual de su entrada, al hacerlo soltó un fuerte gemido.

— ¡Mierda! No tengo por que escuchar esto. —Gritó enojado su amigo y cortó el teléfono.

Harry se quedó escuchando el tono del teléfono, hasta que logró quitar su móvil de su oreja y levantarse de la cama.

Se vistió apresuradamente y salió de su casa hacia el lugar en el que habían quedado con Niall, la tienda que habían escogido era una de las mejores de la ciudad. La familia Styles poseía mucho dinero, por lo tanto Niall, que era amigo de Harry, también. Él no tenía nada en contra de la gente que no tuviera dinero pero nunca conoció alguien con bajos recursos que le llamara la atención como para llamarlo amigo, a los lugares donde mayormente conocía gente no iba cualquier persona.

Cuando llegó al lugar llamó a su amigo para saber con exactitud donde éste se encontraba, la tienda era bastante grande, el rubio le contestó, todavía molesto, que estaba en uno de los probadores, así que se dirigió a esa zona sin pensarlo y tratando de no tardar mucho, para no hacer enojar más a su amigo.

Al poco tiempo de que entró a la habitación donde estaban todos los probadores salió su mejor amigo con un traje negro, tenía debajo del sacó una camisa blanca, que contrastaba con el resto del traje, y un chaleco también negro, pero con llamativos detalles en color gris.

—Hola, Harry. —Ya no se notaba tan molesto, por lo menos, en su forma de hablar. —Elegí ya un traje. —Le contó con voz emocionada, y giró sobre sus talones para mostrarle a su amigo como era el traje que estaba por comprar.

—Y te queda muy bien, Ni. —Murmuró, observando atentamente como le quedaba el dicho traje.

El resto de la tarde Niall la pasó sentado en diferentes sillones de diferentes probadores, siendo quien opinaba como le quedaban los trajes que el rizado se probaba, hasta que, después de varias horas (en donde Niall estuvo aburrido, jugando con su móvil o mensajeandose con amigos, sin en realidad prestar), éste escogió uno y lo compró.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

La boda de Gemma Styles estaba yendo de maravillas, la mayoría de los invitados estaban bailando animadamente en la pista de baile del salón donde se celebró la fiesta, mientras que la minoría estaba llorando en el baño porque el pene de su novio era demasiado chico. Y con minoría nos referimos a Harry Styles, el hermano de la novia, por supuesto. Ya que es el único que podría llorar porque el pene de su novio es más pequeño que el promedio.

Llevaba encerrado en el baño aproximadamente treinta minutos, como no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, prohibió la entrada a cualquiera al lugar. El baño trataba de un largo, elegante y pequeño salón, esté tenía varios cubículos, en el lugar podía entrar varios hombres pero el rizado al prohibir la entrada logró que estos posibles hombres estén formados en una fila afuera, insultando y queriendo golpear a quien estuviera dentro; o sea que a Harry. Pero él no podía decir nada en contra de ello, aunque fuera el hermano de la novia, él llevaba ya un largo tiempo encerrado, prohibiéndole a extraños realizar sus necesidades o lo que quieran hacer en el baño. Entendía, él también estaría molesto de ser al revés. 

De repente, asustándose, Harry sintió como la puerta era intentada abierta por un tiempo más alargado de lo que lo hacían los hombres que posiblemente estaban ahora en una fila fuera, y rápidamente se dirigió al lavado para mojarse la cara e intentar aparentar que no estuvo llorando, aunque le era casi imposible, sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Él sabía que no podía encerrarse por todo el tiempo que durara su idiota llanto, así que asumiéndolo y tratando lo más posible de calmar sus sollozos, fue hacía la puerta y la destrabó. 

Quien entró por la puerta fue alguien que necesitaba el rizado en ese momento, o no quien precisamente necesitaba, pero tampoco era alguien que lo molestaría por llorar, o lo juzgaría de mala manera, así que todo estaba bien.

Niall, el mejor amigo de Harry, luego de entrar, se acercó a esté preocupado, pocas veces lo había visto llorar, el rizado siempre había sido frío en el sentido de sus sentimientos, aunque también muy extraño, porque podía llegar a llorar por una película romántica pero nunca por algo que sea personal, y que lo haga en el baño del salón donde se festejaba la boda de su hermana era mucho más que extraño.

—Harry, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el rubio preocupado, al de rizos siempre le era indiferente todo, por esa razón por la que casi nunca lo veía mal.

—Felix tiene el pene chico. —Murmuro entre sollozos luego de calmarse un poco e hizo un puchero con sus labios, unos minutos antes había estado llorando un poco más fuerte, ya tenía sus ojos rojos y su voz estaba un poco más ronca que lo común. — Y sé que no debería afectarme tanto pero lo hace, no soy más que un estúpido superficial. —Y dicho esto comenzó a sollozar aún más fuerte.

El rubio se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos, aunque le costó mucho no reírse en la cara de su amigo por la razón por la que lloraba. Harry suele ser bastante estúpido a veces y Niall lo sabía bien pero esto, realmente, era muy extremo, porque ¿quien mierda lloraba porque el pene de su novio era pequeño?

El de ojos azules le besó la parte delantera de su cabeza y habló: — Creo que deberías ir a un psicólogo.

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la cara a su amigo. — ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estoy loco?—Preguntó aún entre sollozos. —Sabía que no debía decirte nada. —Hizo otro puchero con sus labios y Niall apresuradamente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. 

—Claro que no, uno te ayudaría a no fijarte en ese tipo de cosas, el sexo es importante pero no lo es todo en una relación. —El de rizos dudó de lo que estaba diciendo su amigo y 'éste al parecer lo notó porque soltó una carcajada y prosiguió sonriendo amplío: — Conozco uno muy bueno, su nombre es Louis Tomlinson. —El rubio besó la frente de su amigo de nuevo y con una seña de su mano le indicó que debían salir del baño. —Ahora vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de la boda de tu hermana ¿sí? —Elevó ambas cejas en forma de cuestionamiento, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y comenzando a caminar hacía la salida. — Te matará si se entera que haz hecho esto en su fiesta. —Rió de nuevo el de ojos azules, al imaginarse la posible reacción de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Cuando Harry acabó de llorar salieron juntos y de la mano del baño, y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta, como si eso no hubiera pasado. Evitando contarle también a Amy, porque ella seguro no reaccionaría de la forma en la que lo hizo.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Harry miró la hora en su celular y puso en blanco los ojos, hace ya treinta minutos y cinco segundos que su amiga se estaba riendo de lo que había ocurrido en la boda de Gemma Styles, y ya estaba más que harto, no entendía como podía reírse tanto de algo, hasta a él le pareció gracioso pero ya no, dejo de causar gracia, o al parecer, dejo de causarle gracias a él nomas.

Él y Niall habían decidido no contarle en la fiesta para que no se preocupara (o no se le riera en la cara como lo estaba haciendo ahora). Harry estaba pensando que ellos nunca debieron de decirle. Rodó los ojos escuchando de nuevo a su amiga. 

— ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Te largaste a llorar porque Felix la tiene chica? —Preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal y Harry casi se le tira arriba para callarla por la vergüenza que pasaba. Amy al ver cómo se puso su amigo, volvió a reír efusivamente, tirándose sobre la mesa y haciendo todo más exagerado.

El rizado se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento y apoyando los codos en la mesa tapó su cara con el interior de sus manos, él no podía más con esto, iba a desayunar seguido al lugar y sus amigos no dejaban de humillarlo, de seguro era algo así como una broma entre los empleados.

...

— ¿Niall? —Un castaño que se había parado frente a la mesa donde estaban sentados, frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, pero a los segundos cambió su expresión a una más alegre, por una amplía sonrisa, al reconocer que Niall era Niall. — Hola ¿Cómo estás? —El ojiazul caminó hasta donde estaba el rubio para poder estrechar una mano con él, y saludarlo correctamente. —Hace mucho que no te veía.

El rizado levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, descubriendo su rostro, al escuchar esa linda voz aguda y se encontró con un precioso castaño de ojos azules, éste estaba atento a su amigo rubio pero gracias a ello él pudo apreciarlo mejor sin que el otro lo notara. El chico llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado negro, que remarcaban sus piernas, y una remera gris un poco más holgada, ésta tenía en el centro un dibujo de una calavera negra con algunos detalles en blanco, la cual se deformó un poco cuando el castaño se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a Niall.

— ¡Hey, Louis! Justo esta tarde iba a llamarte, Harry, —Niall indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se refería al rizado que estaba sentado al lado suyo. —Mi amigo, necesita de tus servicios. —Niall levantó ambas cejas y rió suave. 

Louis luego de escucharlo, desvió su mirada del rubio al de cabello rizado y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el otro chico lo estaba mirando fijamente, le guiño un ojo divertido y le sonrió. Harry se ruborizó un poco. 

— ¡Diablos! Si que necesito de tus servicios. —Murmuró el rizado más alto de lo que habría querido.

Niall, quien estaba tomando su licuado cuando habló, se ahogó con su bebida y comenzó a toser.

El castaño elevó ambas cejas, sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Cómo?

Aunque rara vez pasaba él estaba ahora sonrojándose y de nuevo, el color en sus mejillas aumentó cuando Amy habló: —Pero tienes el pene grande ¿cierto? —Elevó ambas cejas cuestionandole también con su expresión. — Así le gusta a Harry, de lo contrario tus servicios serían inútiles, como los de su novio actual. —Amy comenzó a reír nuevamente a carcajadas y al castaño se le borró la sonrisa, le había gustado el chico y había pensado que quizás tenía alguna oportunidad con él, pero al parecer no sería así porque el rizado tenía novio.

Harry al escucharla abrió los ojos como platos y tirando su cabeza hacía delante, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, totalmente irritado por el empeño que le ponía su amiga a querer humillarlo.

— ¡No ese tipo de servicio, por Dios, Amy! Es psicólogo. —Aclaró enojado Niall y todos demostraron que escucharon al reír por aquello menos Harry, quien seguía golpeando sin sentido su cabeza contra la mesa del lugar.

—Mejor dedícate a lo que creí que te dedicabas, intentar reparar la mente atrofiada de Harry es una misión imposible. —Bromeó su amiga, volviendo a reír, esta vez también rieron los otro dos, acompañando a su ahora no mejor amiga. 

El de rizos volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, rindiéndose a todo. Él no volvería a salir con su amiga.


End file.
